memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2018)
(UK) |pages = 24 22 (UK) |ISBN = 0789333481 ISBN 178549385X (UK) }} Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2018) is the edition of the Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar series. Summary ;Blurb :The panoramic ''Star Trek 2018 Wall Calendar: Ships of the Line opens horizontally to maximize the detail and drama of each stunning piece of art.'' :The 2018 edition of this fan-favorite calendar is dedicated to showcasing spectacular images of the most famous vessels from the iconic franchise in a variety of iconic scenes and settings. Months *'Cover:' "We Are the Borg" by Alain Rivard - The and a starship engage a trio of Borg cubes. *'January: '"These are the Voyages" by Mark Myers and Jeff Summers - The and a shuttlecraft departing Earth. ** Original series 1/350 Enterprise build by Myers. Shuttle model and overall art by Summers. *'February: '"Parallels" by Gabriel Koerner - Multiple incarnations of the USS Enterprise-D begin appearing in one quantum reality. *'March: '"The Send Off" by John Eaves - The US Navy's Blue Angels precision flying team and the USAF Thunderbirds precision flying team flying in formation with the original USS Enterprise. *'April:' "Angel's Gate" by Bill Krause - two Federation starships encounter two Klingon battle cruisers above an asteroid belt. *'May: '"Better Days" by Alain Rivard - The undergoing repairs in drydock, with the USS Enterprise nearby. *'June: '"We Want It Brought Down" by deg - The USS Enterprise is intercepted by an F-104 Starfighter. *'Technifold:' "Development Project: NX-74998" by D.M. Phoenix - technical specifications for the non-canon Phalanx ''class starship. *'July: "Follow Me" by Doug Drexler and Ali Ries - The and the depart Deep Space 9 (II). *'August: '"Sunset at Veridian" by Michael Wiley - Salvage work commences on the remains of the USS Enterprise-D following the ship's crash landing on Veridian III. *'''September: "What Are You?" by Shrox - the USS Enterprise ''encounters a large, rectangular, reflective object in the orbit of a gas giant. *'October: '"A Dish Best Served Cold" by Matt Boardman - The , accompanied by one of its shuttlecraft, approaches a Federation station with two K'Tinga-class vessels nearby. *'November: '"Vulcan Diplomatic Escort" by Doug Drexler and Ali Ries - The USS Enterprise-D and a Vulcan vessel flying alongside each other through a green-grey nebula. *'December: '"Stellar Survey" by Dan Uyeno - two Federation starships observe a star that is being pulled into a black hole. Background information This was the sixth outing in the Ships of the Line calendar series that saw an internationally released variant edition by Danilo Promotions Limited for the UK and the Commonwealth. As with the previous outing, it was a reprint of the one year prior US 2017 edition, with the same contents, though, again, there were some slight editorial differences, the lack of the centerfold in particular. Gallery File:2018 SOTL Cover pre-release.jpg|Solicitation cover File:Ships of the Line 2018 back cover.jpg|Back cover File:Enterprise image from SotL 2018 Calendar.jpg|January spread File:SOTL 2018 September.jpg|September spread File:Ships of the Line 2018 UK cover.jpg|Cover, UK edition File:Ships of the Line 2018 UK back cover.jpg|Back cover, UK edition File:SOTL UK 2018 January.jpg|January spread, UK edition File:SOTL UK 2018 June.jpg|June spread, UK edition Category:Calendars